FRLG014: Not Exactly Normal
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 24. Synopsis After the encounter with Deoxys, Bill explains the events after Red got defeated. Red, however, is in despair and leaves everyone. Sird and Carr, however, observe Deoxys' movements. In addition, Carr finds a strange picture of the boss with a child. Chapter Plot Everyone is at the campfire, hearing the news the Five, Six and Seven Islands have been attacked. Blue asks Bill if he understood correctly that the being, Deoxys, can change its form, and they know four forms exist. Bill confirms that fact, but also explains how the last form was unlocked. Just as Red was attacked by Deoxys, Sird appeared, who battled Lorelei on Seven Island. Sird noticed Red was still standing and asked Carr why was he fooling around, rather than defeating Red. Deoxys recovered, allowing Sird to use the Red and Blue Orbs, named as "Ruby and Sapphire" and unleashed Deoxys' form. Deoxys started transforming into Speed Form and left, making Carr and Sird pleased they were to see such phenomenon. Blue realizes he must've passed Deoxys, in Speed Form, going to Five Island. Bill reports after Deoxys left, so did Carr and Sird, presumably after Deoxys. The sailor doubts this enemy, who can change forms, can be defeated, considering out of the three battles, only Blue won at Six Island. Blue suggests to Red they can go to Seven Island and find Lorelei, then find these crooks and defeat them properly. However, Red does not reply, so Blue asks is he still in despair after battling Deoxys. Red pushes Blue away, reminding Blue he did not fight that monster and get defeated. Red clarifies Blue would understand if Blue would've battled Deoxys. Blue suggests joining together, but Red doubts they have a chance, thinking they will be turned into casualties. Blue wonders when did Red become a coward. Red confirms he is a big coward and probably why the Pokédex was taken from him. Red feels that he was overusing his Pokédex and many people saw them as champions, seeing they held the Pokédex. But now, without the Pokédex, they are being shunned away. Red claims the professor took his Pokédex, feeling he is not a good trainer anymore to have it. Red runs off and Bill tries to follow him, but Blue stops Bill, claiming they don't need wimps. Instead, Green goes to find Red, while Blue decides to discuss about their strategies, considering Professor Oak has been captured by Team Rocket. Elsewhere, on Five Island, Sird and Carr reach Team Rocket warehouse, hidden quite deep in the island. They speak out the passwords, unlocking the gate. They enter in and Sird activates the computer, finding Deoxys has flown off to Birth Island. Sird contacts her boss, Giovanni, that Deoxys has managed to seal itself inside a crystal. Carr knows well Deoxys has been hit hard by Thunder, even if it managed to defeat Red. Giovanni commends Sird and Carr for finding Deoxys. Carr, however, finds a photo of Giovanni in a younger age, as well as a Sneasel and a red-haired boy. Giovanni, however, hopes to find his lost son. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 24 chapters